Better the devil you know
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: "I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too." Angela/ Embry LEMON M-rated


"**I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too." Eclipse chapter 6 Switzerland Page 128.**

**Little did we know that this phrase was true.**

Mrs Weber rushes up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom, knocking twice before entering. "Angela, darling, your friend Bella; I think she may know about us."

Angela looks at her mother's flushed face. "Bea, mother, relax, she runs with the Cullen's and the Quileute wolves, she has no idea. I've been careful not to use magic in school."

Her mother reaches into her deep pocket of her floor length trench practical coat, buckled at her waist drawing her slim waist in, giving her an enviable hour glass shape. She rolls a small clear crystal orb in-between her palms. "Take a look for yourself if you don't believe me." She places the crystal in the middle of her only daughters large room before motioning the curtains to close with a swift flick of her left palm, meanwhile Angela, sighing, lights the four elemental candles placed around her room with a match, each candle a different colour representing each element placed at a certain point on the compass. At the most northern point of her room sat a circular green candle representing earth, turning clockwise she lights the yellow air candle that's sat on a small table below her window, the red fire candle at the south on a shelf then finally lighting the blue floating water candle in the west before blowing the match out softly.

Beatrix picks the clear orb off the floor and sits it in a lilac tiered candle holder, the lit candle sitting in an alcove underneath the pan of where the orb sat and placing all three objects in the centre of the room once more before rhythmically chanting under her breath in a language that couldn't be explained by anyone, the vowels and consonants blending into a hum. The flame from the purple tea light extends a tendril of silvery light to the green candle; connecting earth to spirit, once connected the slivery light flows to each of the candles. Earth joins with air as spirit does, making its way around the room the crystal changing colours as the elements react.

Each candle and element joined by an invisible to the human eye, light; casting and elemental circle. Once the circle was cast the orb rises to the ceiling before bursting, casting an image in the air. _Bella frowned suspiciously. "Or… is there something else altogether? Some vampires-and-werewolves-are-always-enemies nonsense? Is this just a testosterone-fuelled-"_

_Edwards's eyes blazed. "This is only about you. All I care is that you're safe."_

_The black fire in his eyes was impossible to doubt._

"_Okay," she sighed. "I believe that. But I want you to know something- when it comes to all this enemies nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are... well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too._

As the image fades the crystal orb heals itself returning to the spirit candle. Bea chants, "Gunax lbh ryrzragf; rnegu, nve, sver, jngre naq fcvevg. V pybfr lbh." As the flames of the candles die out leaving the room with a clean feeling to the air and a fresh fragrance.

Angela faces her mother. "I think that she's just using me as an over exaggerated example. Bella's a friend; she wouldn't betray us. She has too much to lose with her beloved vampires and wolves. If she wanted to keep them safe she would need to keep quiet. But since she doesn't know our secret, they're still safe." She goes over to her window; opening the yellow curtains and letting the airy light flood into the room. "I trust her."

Bea waits at the door; Angela refuses to turn to her glancing over the garden below, "Ella, just be careful. Crbcyr pna orgenl lbh."

When Bea had vanished to elsewhere in the house and out of ear shot, under her breath Angela mutters, "Feelings betray you more." Sighing she turns, Ben, her boyfriend is stood at her door, looking at her curiously.

"Ange." He says softly, making his way to her bed. "You okay? You seem…" he tries to find the right word. "Agitated."

She sits beside him, smiling a little, shaking her head; Ben had no idea of how agitated she was feeling. "Mom's just worrying too much over something that's out of her control." Like the vampires and werewolves that are running loose around them.

Ben chuckles at this. "Isn't that what mom's are supposed to do?" her hugs her. "Anyway, mom's waiting outside in the car; I only came in to say hi and drop off your lucky pen. It worked wonders in the test." Her stands, placing a kiss on top of her head as he was only taller than her when she was sitting down. "See you tomorrow Ange." He waves as he walks out the door, Angela hurries to the stair window watching her mortal boyfriend leave with his mother. Heading back to her room she picks up the pen which glows in her hand, of course it had done Ben well in the test; she had charmed the pen so that it would help him remember information relating to the questions that were asked. She loved Ben, to an extent, though it was only a fraction of her heart that he took up. She put up with him because he was cute; like a puppy. What she needed was a man to fill her her heart almost to its exploding point. She needed a man that could cope with the mystical, the magical, the paranormal. She wanted a man that knew how to live; someone who could be adventurous yet sweet and caring at the same time. Someone like Embry Call; the oldest La Push wolf who hadn't imprinted apart from Jacob Black. They were all tall, even in her standards, dark and handsome and were built like tanks, all muscles and ripped and incredibly hot in both senses.

She swiftly moves to lie on her bed which was pressed up against the red wall. She may be a witch but she was still a teen who needed a guy who wasn't a puppy but a wolf. This thought sent her over active imagination crazy; hot thoughts running through her mind of Mr Call. Embry who would go about half naked, who would let his inner wolf out; taking dominance over her using his physical strength to control her, manipulate her, tease her, make her want him; need him. She wanted to feel him beside her, around her, in her. She sighs into thin air attempting to control her breathing and subside the tension in her regions; that always happened when she thought of him. Embry made her weak; he was her secret kryptonite. She had to do something to lure him to her; there was one person in the way of that, well two. One being Ben; sweet, loyal and puppyish Ben, the second being Bea; how she hated the wolves as much as she hated the vampires.

It was a few weeks later that school became my saviour. The Halloween Dance at first was tagged as being corny and boring but once it was announced that they would be pairing with the tribal school it instantly got dubbed as being cool. The girls talked nothing more of getting hooked up with the buff Quileute's. Angela didn't care as long as they kept their paws off Embry.

Lunch. Jess and Lauren brought up the subject of costumes. I knew exactly what costume I would be wearing although Bea wouldn't approve of her only daughter's twist to it. They mentioned shopping in Port Angeles, asking if I wanted to go, I included Bella into this despite her reluctance for dressing up.

Saturday morning I picked up Bella and Jess, Lauren was thankfully ill; she was difficult to put up with. We reach Port Angeles just before lunch considering that we hit the rush hour into the town hard. After having some lunch in some fast food restaurant even though Jess was 'on a diet'. We find a small costume shop that had plenty of costumes that we could choose from; in the drive here we had already decided what we were looking for. Jess had wanted to be a naughty devil, sticking to a red and black theme while Bella with some persuasion was looking for a long vampire costume; totally ironic while I was looking for a short and flirty witch's costume. Jess had decided for us that we were to have something slightly daring and low cut just to make Halloween a little more fun, there was no getting out of it.

A bell signals us entering the shop; the walls were a dark purple with black velvet detail swirling across the walls in intricate patterns around the room; the dimmed lights gave the shop an eerily cool glow, the black painted wooden floor echoing our footsteps. The clothes were placed in order of costumes, each area specific to a type of costume with coloured lights framing the mannequin in the most popular costume. We split off into each area finding three costumes we liked the best.

Out of the three Bella chose Jess and I liked the plain black one the best; it had chunky straps with a slightly plunging neckline with a red band under the bust line and a split to her knee. The dress hugged her frame nicely, tight enough to look sexy but loose enough to move; Edward would appreciate it. The store assistant found her fingerless gloves that went to her elbow and attached a thin black lace from the elbow of the gloves to the centre of her back at the neckline; when she lifted her arms up the lace opened as slight wings.

Jess had found two that she liked; they were similar to each other; the first that she tried on was a red and gold dress that came to the middle of her thigh with elbow length sleeves and looked more like a Queen of Heart costume rather than a devil. The second that she tried on was of a similar length but had black detailing halter neck with lace wings. It looked less cheap movie-ish and sexier Halloween-ish.

I had spotted quite a few witch costumes that I had liked; most of which came to mid thigh and were low cut. The first one that I tried on was a shocking bubblegum pink with a white t shirt underneath, there was a black with white polka dots tutu under the pink satin skirt making it have the appearance of a bubble skirt and small pointed hat. The second that I tried on was a small purple black and green dress and was slightly straighter as a small A line with the green band ruffling the bottom to my mid thing with black a black loose corset with purple ribbon tied across the front held by green edging and a medium sized cliché witches hat in purple with a black brim and green ribbon sat around the base of the cone. The final one that I tried on was my favourite to wear; a pale pink dress, the skirt was a full bubble mid thigh skirt with a black spaghetti strap corset with pink ribbon detail on the front and pink lace straps that were made to fall to mid upper arm. The black medium sized hat was rimmed with pink and had pink lacing on the cone that mimicked the lacing on the dress. This dress looked amazing, felt amazing and what looked best on me.

After paying for the costumes our next mission was shoes and accessories. Finding a private boutique we scour the shop; the owner of it looking at me funnily. The racks of shoes were all colour blocked we had all decided on heels. Bella had gone for a midi heel as she was too clumsy which we all know was obvious while Jess wanted heeled boots to go with her devil's angel costume. To go with my costume I wanted a chunkier more stable heel that would make me slightly taller but not gigantic.

As we search for accessories the woman approaches me "ironic costume Angela dear?" I look at her shocked; how'd she know my name when I had never met her before? She laughs at my expression, "I know Bea, dear, she often calls into another store of mine; Charms. We got talking one day and she persuaded me to trust my gut instinct on my belief." She raises a single thinly groomed eyebrow questioning if I caught on, nodding she continues. "Of course she's became a close friend of mine." She holds out her hand. "Charlotta." As I take it she pulls me into an awkward hug, Jess and Bella looking at us uncertain, I motion to them that I was fine. She lets go, spinning around motioning to her shop. "So what you girls looking for?"

As Jess starts to babble to her about finding lace fingerless gloves I breathe a sigh of relief, helping Bella to decide on her shoes before she helps me to find a pair of pale pink and black stripy socks. At the till charlotte gives us each a bottle of nail paint with the company branding on it. Jess a blood red with black flakes in it, Bella a clear varnish with red flakes and myself a black with pale pink flakes plus a enduring top coat for each of us. As she puts each item into the large black paper bags emblazoned with the company logo, she describes the shoes. "Bella a very nice pair of red suede peep toe heels, Jessica a gorgeous pair of knee high stacked heel patent leather boots with an edge and a wide ten centimetre heels, closed toe in black. Ella, please tell your mother that I'm asking for her."

After dropping the bags off in the car we head to a small restaurant just off the main street that Bea had recommended. A low hum of music played in the background as we order, as predicted the food was delicious and the desserts even better. As we drive back it became dark, Jess falling asleep as we set off. After waking Jess as I pull up outside her house, she grabs her bags and waves before going inside, leaving Bella and I to discuss a few things until her house came into view.

Opening the front door I get attacked by my twin brothers, their sleepy hands wanting hugs, after obeying I let them go before running upstairs shutting my door behind me. I change into the costume, pulling the socks to mid thigh and strapping my feet into the heels. Standing in front of the mirror I twist and turn seeing what the costume looked like from every angle, my dark hair falling to the middle of my back.

A week before Halloween Alice Cullen skips over to our lunch table followed by her boyfriend Jasper who stood protectively by her side the conversations pause. "Party at ours after the dance, everyone's invited." She looks at Jess and Lauren. "Spread the word thanks." As she dances off conversation start once more, Bella had also invited the Quileute's since Jacob is her best friend; since he was coming Embry would too. During my dreaming I was aware that Jess has said something about getting ready at hers before the dance and going as a group. Easier than going to the dance alone.

The day of the dance became utter chaos; everyone was on a complete high with the thought. Locking myself in a janitor's closet I grab the small element stones out of my bag placing them in the correct order. Using the small mental flame spell Bea taught me when I was younger I create a small orb of fire in my palm, hovering it over the spirit stone drawing a line of fire with my right index finger to the green stone then around the circle. Closing my eyes I breathe deeply reciting a calming spell in the secret language of the Servants of Nature, imagining it surround the school and everyone in it.

V nz crnpshy, V nz fgebat,

Gubhtu qnex znl frrz fb ybat.

Sbe qnl zhfg sbyybj rirel avtug,

Rirelguvat vf nyev tug.

V nz nyjnlf fnsr sebz unez,

Gur tbqqrff ubyqf zr va ure nezf.

As I cast the circle off and exit the closet everything is calmer and more organised. The day goes faster as everyone is more focused on clock watching and the bell going, counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until freedom of the school and the spell which would break as the bell goes.

As I wait for Jess, Lauren and Bella outside of Jess' car I count down the bell and spell breakage. 3…2…1 The long bell rings signalling the hype to begin. As students pour out of the buildings I spot Bella wandering towards me, Edward by her side, as they near the car he kisses her forehead and says bye to her, nodding in my direction. Ten minutes later Jess and Lauren exit the nearest door with linked arms as they become closer Jess is moaning again about being kept back for chatting when it's cutting into her time to get ready.

Music blares as we get ready for the dance; painting our nails, Lauren becoming jealous and moaning about the three of us having cool nail paint, doing our hair and make-up. I curl my hair letting it cascade down my back before applying light make up and a pale pink gloss to lips. I refused to look like a tangoed oompa loompa in a wotsit factory.

After we're all ready Jess gets her mom to take photos of the four of us; witch, vampire, devil's angel and cat. Lauren was in a tight black very low cut down to her navel cat suit with thigh high black boots with a 16cm heel, a tail, ears and drawn on whiskers completed the slutty look. Mr Stanley drove us all to the dance and takes more photos outside the building at Jess' request hoping that we had a good time before waving while driving off.

The gym was decorated in an orange and black décor; streamers hung across the ceiling while balloons were getting blown up and floating around the room and across the dance floor. The Cullen's looked even paler under the flashing lights of the disco; Emmett was a quarter back while Rosalie was a cheerleader while Alice had a ballerina costume on to Jasper's cowboy costume with real spurs attached to his boots. Edward had borrowed Dr Cullen's while coat and stethoscope and had come as a doctor complete with the fake blood splattered across it.

The doors open, everyone turns to stare at the members of the tribal school, they all stand out against us. They're tall dark and incredibly mysterious, their russet skin seems to have a flawless appearance even under the flashing lights; they were taller than anyone there, their long limbs stretching for miles. You could see all the athletics people sizing them us, mentally judging if they could take them in a fight, my bets were against my peers.

The pack stand in the door way, Quil on the left beside Seth, Jacob on Seth's right and Embry acting as Jake's beta for the night as his right hand man. Quil was dressed as Duff off the Simpsons without the fake muscles as they were all ripped; part of being a wolf. Quil even had the cans of Duff strapped around his waist. Seth matched Edward's doctor's costume; he was getting a lot of swoony looks from the girls much to his amusement. Jacob was dressed as Rocky complete with the open robe with the belt tied loosely around his waist on top of his silk shorts and bare chest on show which got envious glances of the guys, eye rolls from the Cullen's and even more swoony glances than what Seth was getting with mentions of 'tapping that' he grins when he spots Bella an amused smile playing on his lips.

As I take in Embry's caveman costume a dark furry vest over tiger print shorts belted in leather with a fake bone to hold it. The furry boots matched the vest while the printed headband tied across his forehead matched the shorts, the butterflies in my stomach growing larger. Spotting us they come over, Jacob hugging Bella before laughing loudly, tears running down his face at the irony of Bella's costume before checking her out properly. Edwards appears by her side, throwing his arm casually around her shoulders in a protective manner. The enemies stare each other down before Bella's glares cut them off, Edward backs off going back to his family. Jacob had one this small victory. Jacob pulls Bella to dance as Lauren attempts to flirt with Seth who smiles half heartedly at her attempts while scanning the room for girls his own age. The dance floor soon quickly fills as the music becomes louder while Embry and I stand on the side lines afraid to do anything. "Angela?" he faces me throwing a polystyrene club between his large warm hands, his wrists bound in leather cuffs, as something to do. "You want a drink?" he nods towards the trestle table in the far corner of the room opposite to where we were. I nod, too nervous to speak in case I babble. He holds his right hand out, my own fitting in it perfectly. He leads me across the dance floor; I got envious glares from a lot of the female student body, to the table where Dumbledore was serving. "Hi, can I get two cups of…" Embry scans the table's punch bowls filled with various colours of gloop. He points to the green gloop. "Whatever that is."

"This." Dumbledore motions to the red gloop. "Is Lady Macbeth, the blue is Duncan, King of Scotland while the green that you requested it the Three Hags." Mr Banner closes his eyes for some reason.

"I'll go with the three hags, two cups please." Mr Banner ladle's the lurid green gloop into the cups; handing one to each of us. "Thanks." I nod as I take a sip, lime soda with some sort of thickening agent in it, most likely to be corn starch with extra food colouring in it to make it the bright green colour.

Going back to the sidelines he looks as if he wants to say something, but is unsure whether to or not to, fidgeting with the empty drink in his hand. Finishing my drink I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor, he looks at me shocked. "I wasn't going to spend the whole night not doing anything." I smile, "It's a dance after all." As the music continues switching between sets of fast heavy paced dance music and hauntingly eerie melodic ballads; Alice requesting Ingrid Michelson's Turn to Stone.

_Let's take a better look_

_Beyond a story book_

_And learn our souls are all we own_

_Before we turn to stone_

_Let's go to sleep with clearer heads_

_And hearts to big to fit our beds_

_And maybe we won't feel so alone_

_Before we turn to stone_

_CHORUS:_

_And if you wait for someone else's hand_

_And you will surely fall down_

_And if you wait for someone else's hand_

_You'll fall_

_You'll fall_

_I know that I am nothing new_

_There's so much more than me and you_

_But brother how we must atone_

_Before we turn to stone_

_Brother how we must atone_

_Before we turn to stone_

_Before we turn to stone_

I hum it slowly under my breath, as the song finishes the DJ announces that the music will continue after a small performance from the drama club: Michael Jackson's Thriller plays while they follow the routine; it was alright, strange to watch ghosts, ghouls and goblins dancing to zombie music. It was soon forgotten as the music blared again. Warm scantily clad bodies pressed up against other warm bodies; bodies moving as one pressed so close together desperately bumping and grinding for all their worth. Chaperones looking on in disgust or reminiscence; freshman girls lap dancing senior guys. The entire student body one hot sticky horny mass of people, although the Cullen's kept to the wall away from everyone; Jasper and Emmett leaving when it got too much for Jasper to take.

Embry was behind me; his arms wrapped around my waist protectively as everyone was grinding against one and other, his hot body pressed against my back, I had a hold of Jess' left hand in my right as she ground sexily into Mike as Lauren was behind him creating a chain of writhing bodies. I didn't care about what everyone else was doing I had Embry in a compromising situation. There was several times that he had called me a dirty with with various explicit use of cuss words as well as telling me how good I looked, again in graphic description of what he would do to me when we were alone.

The DJ announces the final song asking if we could all line up across the dance floor stating that we would all know this one.

_It's astounding, time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely, not for very much longer_

_I've got to keep control_

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling_

_Let's do the time warp again..._

_Let's do the time warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me, no not at all_

_In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention_

_Well-secluded, I see all_

_With a bit of a mind flip_

_You're there in the time slip_

_And nothing can ever be the same_

_You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think_

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

_He shook me up, he took me by surprise_

_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes._

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing, never would again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

As the chorus came round we were all yelling it at the top of our voices, the alcohol that someone had spiked the punch with in full effect, the younger girls getting giggly and pulling their skirts down an attempt to cover up a little.

The night was still young as we spill into the parking lot the skimpy costumes failing to protect us from the cold as we wait to get lifts to the Cullen's place. Embry pulls me closer to his body. I turn to face him winding my arms round his waist attempting to keep warm. "You going to the after party?"

He shakes his head, his warm hands tracing down my spine resting at the base of my back. "I have other plans." I look at his face, illuminated in the moon light. "With you. Let's skips the party and have one of our own." A mischievous grin spreads across his face as I take in his words.

Crashing through the front door his lips attached on mine hungrily, my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands embedded into his thick dark hair shoving the head band away leaving it somewhere, his club left in the car along with my hat. Tumbling onto his bed he pins my hands above my head; grinding his hips into mine, his mouth attached to mine our tongues dancing. He lets go of my wrists removing out of my clutching hands to slide the dress over my head has hands burning my hips, my ribs as he lifts it over my head, his eyes scanning my body, my chest ascending and descending as my heart rate increases under his gaze. My body naked except from the thigh high socks, the black heels and lacy black boy shorts. His caveman costume soon removed; his large member straining against the tiger print shorts.

I groan into Embry's mouth, as his hands move up to her lower back and slip under the boy shorts to knead the bare flesh of my ass "Lose the panties; otherwise I am going to kill them." using his large hands to grasp at one side of my underwear he tears them in half. I gasp at the feeling of the cool air that hit my pussy which was now soaked and pooling at his able dominance over me.

"Oh God…" I moan as Embry's hands moved up the inside of the soft skin of my thigh, brushing lightly over my pussy lips with his thumb, resting his palm on the front of my pelvic bone. His thumb brushed instantly over my clit, his eyes darkening as he watched my lips gasp for air, biting them and fisting the bed sheets to stop the sexy sounds escaping my mouth into the quiet of the room. Embry lets out a growl covering as he thrust two fingers inside of me, burying them all the way up to his grazed knuckles. I feel his cock twitch against my thigh as I moan out loud from the sudden intrusion. He moves his fingers now, slower and more controlled wanting to take his time, making my pleasure last longer, teasing me, tempting me. As he pushes his thick long fingers, in and out of her, he moves down to her neck, letting his tongue taste every part of my dewy fiery skin. I claw at his back trying to bring him close. He buries his head between my heaving breasts kissing the space of skin that spreads between them. He runs his warm tongue to the underside of my left breast following it up and capturing the nipple into his mouth while rubbing, squeezing and rolling my right nipple between his callused fingers. "Ohhhh fuck." I moan; tipping my head back and arching my back into his warm mouth.

He shoves his fingers of his left hand back into me, making me cry out as my wetness seeps out, running trickles of body fluid down the palm of his hand. As he pulled away I whimper, from the loss of contact, because now I needed more; more contact, more heat, more friction, more of him.

Arching my back I push my ass into the air away from the bed, Embry's firm erection under his shorts straining to be set free from the constricting fabric. His large member pressed into the soft fragranced skin of my thigh. I wanted him now, and the slithers of lust were growing, building a fire inside the depths of my internal organs. "Please…" I whimper, as he plants hot kisses down my body, my nipple hardening as the cold air hits it, from my collar bone though the middle of my breasts down my stomach, curling his fingers inside of me once more, my groans echoing around the empty room. He moans tasting the light perspiration left on my hot skin skin as my shoulders and spine flex under his mouth, as he hums against the soft skin of my hip."Embry please…" I cry out in ecstasy being driven wild by his sensual nips and licks on the delicate flesh of my hip.

"You're a naughty Witch." Embry whispered coming up to my ear and licking the shell of it.

"Oh god…Yes I am…please…" I gasp breathless grounding my hips into his fiery erection.

"Mmm… I like naughty witches especially sorceresses, seductresses, the siren that you are." Embry said sucking in an earlobe and softly biting down on it, tugging it gently and kissing the soft tender skin around it.

My hands slide down his muscular back to his waistband pushing the shorts down with my hands as much as I could before using the heels, scraping the leather down his tanned thighs, to release him in all his masculine glory. As I eyed his cock I considered that had Michael Angelo's 'David' had nothing on his sculpted body. He was fucking huge and just thinking of it buried inside me made another moans escape my lips while I leaked some more, my muscles tightening around his large fingers that were harmonising with my soaked pussy. His eyes darkened as the moans escape, his painfully hard cock tormenting me into the high heavens. I needed him inside me.

"Please Embry, please, you're making me so hot, just fucking fuck me already!" I demand lustfully; my bitten lips pouted. He closed his mouth back around mine, relishing at her sweet taste and the aroma of sex lingering in the room.

As he moves his mammoth head of his cock to my soaked pussy lips he allows it to rest there, my lips sucking on the head of his cock trying to draw it deep inside me. Pulling away he whispers breathily "You really want this? You want me to make you scream out my name? You want me to fuck you…you hot little necromancer?"

"Yes" I breathe heavily; without warning he elevates my ass higher lifting my long pale stocking clad, heeled legs up around his shoulders and smashes solid member into my cervix, I scream into the thick air as he plummets furiously into my dripping tight pussy. He was so far inside me that when he pushed in, my puckered clit was pulled over and rubbed along the top of his dick. The sensation was maddening, sending sexual energy directly to my peaked nipples where it burned with the sweetest tingling sensation I had ever felt my whole body a tingly mass. Thrusting his cock deeply in and then sharply out he watches as I gasp and grunt his hips slamming roughly against my own, my head tipped back against the pillow in an over flow of wickedly beautiful pleasure my legs legs shaking and trembling, the heels digging into his toned back leaving tails of blood to glide down his glistening body pooling on the pure sheets.

I pull his hair as he bites down on my nipple, sucking slowly, healing it before biting harder, and ecstasy in pain, arching my back as he impales me to my core. I could barely feel the bottom half of my body as his humongous saveloy buries deep inside me. The only thing I could think about was him. His lips on my peaked nipples, his hands pinning me onto the sticky bed, his cock being driven so deeply into me that I sore; I could become paralysed if he moved. We moved in a steady smooth rhythm that easily matched his throbbing member pulsating against my raw puckered insides. We moved together in perfect unison as my wails become both louder and more frequent the knot in my stomach was tightening knowing the inevitable was about to happen. I came collapsing against him in a matter of a few heavy strokes, thrashing uncontrollably while screaming obscene comments that the devil would be proud of placing my pale hands with white knuckles at the sides of his face kissing him hard as he still moved savagely inside of me, impaling me further, needing his release, his vibrations shaking my insides setting up another soul ripping orgasm. Feeling the tightness of his balls as they slapped against me; his new lover.

In only a few more strokes, he came widely inside me, scorching the underside of his cock, feeling the threads of hot cum shot far into me; gripping on to my hips, no doubt bruising the smooth skin there thrusting as the last drops of his wolf seed leaked into me pressing himself against the pale beauty of my skin, contrasting dramatically, pinning me further into the springs of the bed, shaking against his tight body, my soft breasts and hard nipples smashed to his heaving chest and he panted against my neck, kissing it softly creating gentle bruises. My nipples tightened again from the hot bites he was creating over my neck, mixed with the scorching feel of his body against my own. He licks at my bruised neck, tasting the salty tinge of perspiration on his tongue, his huge cock still buried deep in my hot, tight pussy.

"Shit" he mutters into my neck, feeling the tight grip my tingling pussy still had on him. Pushing up once more, making me gasp, before pulling his hardening cock out of my pussy, letting it dangle between his legs, now semi flaccid from his release the cool air hitting both of us, making our organs tighten, missing the contact. Being completely satisfied with each other's performance and vitality exhausted, but sated and wonderfully satisfied collapsing onto the small bed.

Waking up in his arms was the best thing ever, the concept of morning wood becoming clear; his thumb grazing my ribs burning my skin. Once again he takes me; asserting his dominance over me; climaxing within minutes; he seed exploding into me making me see stars as I release screaming obscene phrases. "Dirty witch." He smirks, "Morning."

"Fucking wolf." I gasp as his warm fingers enter me; curling, finding my G-spot arching in pleasure, my muscles tightening around his damp fingers as he moves them slowly out before pushing them back in quickly. Another orgasm rips through me as I crumple in a heap.

Later on in the day after a few more collapses I had to do the walk of shame back to Jess' for my overnight stuff; obviously that had lead to questions to why I never went to the after party then to what I was up to, briefing over it, then her babble of what I had missed; Lauren drinking up every detail that she would no doubt change and spread while Bella looked apologetic to how much gossip could spread at school; hurting Ben. Although admittedly I had never given him a thought since I had put on the witch's costume through the moment I took it off to put it back on to this moment I had finally considered my actions. He was going to be crushed. There had to be a way to protect him from it. I had to confess in person.

The way people saw me would never be the same way that it was before I hooked up with a hot wolf while a puppy was still my boyfriend. I would be called a whore, a harlot, an enchantress which was closer to the truth than anything.

I had played with the devil and had to pay for my sins.

His last words muttered to me in tearful heartbroken spite. "Better the devil you know."


End file.
